Unexpected Events
by CJMusic
Summary: Its senior year and the gang are having the time of their lives; old friends return and new ones are made. But there are some events that will change their lives forever, will they rise to the challenge or crumble to their knees. One thing for sure is that senior year will defiantly be a year to remember.


**Unexpected Events (thinking of renaming it)**

Its senior year and the gang are having the time of their lives; old friends return and new ones are made. But there are some events that will change their lives forever, will they rise to the challenge or crumble to their knees. One thing for sure is that senior year will defiantly be a year to remember.

**Chapter 1 – Best Friends Forever**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a while but seeing as it's a rainy day and I'm sick in bed I thought it was about time we caught up. It's a Thursday afternoon and I'm at home in bed instead of at school due to a terrible stomach bug I've had since Sunday night. Mum said if I was still ill on Monday she was taking me to the hospital, she did take me to visit our local doctor on Tuesday and she said it was just a stomach bug and it should pass in a few days. Mum's been busy at work so I was lucky that my big sister Dyani has been home from Uni for the past two weeks, so she has been the one taking care of me._

_ Being ill had made me lose track of which day it is and upon reading the calendar I realised that it's been roughly 6 years since I last wrote in you. You remember my sister Dyani Elisabeth, well like I said she's back from Uni for a few weeks. When I say a few I mean she has a 6 week break before she has to go back. Dyani is studying to become her own fashion designer run her own business. I'm glad she's home as I've missed her, it gets lonely at times now that it's just me and mum._

_ Well that's enough about Dyani for now; I should be telling you more about my ultimate dream instead of hers. As you know it's been my dream for a long time to become a high class dancer, not the kind that you find at a strip club or the local bar, or even in Vegas. I want to be one of those dancers__ who appear in music videos and dance on stage while on tour with some of the greatest artists in the world. I'd just love to go on tour as a backup dancer for Katy Perry; she's become one of my pop idols you know. You may not know it but I turn the big 18 this year, officially making me an adult. It is also my final year of high school; I finally made it to senior year. Senior year has really made me focus on what I plan to do in the future, I'm not sure if I've ever told you this or not but my dream wasn't just to become a dancer but also to learn dancing at a school in New York. I've been working an after school job at burger world (Shh, they think I'm 22. Don't tell them I started at 14 instead of 18, you had to be at least 18 to work there) to help pay for New York._

_ Do you remember Atem Dominic Muto? Of course you do, I spent 6 years more or less filling your pages about my crush on him. Well you'll be pleased to know that he felt the same way and we have been going out for the past 4/5 years (I can't remember when we made it official, I say it's been 5 years but he says 4). Most of my free time outside of school is either spent with just Atem or Atem and our ever growing group of friends. Speaking of our group of friends you may or may not remember a couple of boys named Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. If I have mentioned them before then that was back when they were a couple of bullies. Well to be honest they only really bullied Atem for some reason, these days they are two of Atem's closest friends, mine as well. _

_ I'll have to list our friends to you one by one so you can remember them all; we'll start off with Joseph aka Joey Wheeler. Joey is Atem's best friend (other than me of course) with blonde hair and a Brooklyn accent; he's been going out with our friend Mai for the past 2 years. We first meet Mai Valentine at duelist kingdom (I'll tell you about it later), she has blonde hair as well and her favourite colours are purple and black. As it turns out she has been close friends with Dyani since high school (I never knew that), it really is a small world after all. Joey also has a younger sister named Serenity, Serenity is a brunet (you may not be interested in knowing their hair colour, but I'm the one telling the story so you're tough out of luck). A couple of years ago Serenity had to have eye surgery so she didn't lose her eye sight, during this time she caught the attention of not just Tristan but Duke as well (I'll get to him later). Just like Serenity, Tristan is a brunet and has been dating Serenity for the last 18 months (but don't tell Joey, unlike everyone else he is still clueless. He'll have a major spaz if or when he finds out). Now on to Duke Devlin, he's become a close friend to Tristan despite their competition for Serenity's affection. Duke has black hair and is known as the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet but all the guys are working on it (Duke has no knowledge of this). _

_Now who does that leave me with … Ahh yes the Kaiba brothers and Bakura. Ryou Bakura was a transfer student from England; he has white hair and is very kind and gentle. He has two older brothers (well one is actually his older twin) who are a bit crazy, one would call them psycho and I'm surprised they're not in jail already. We tend to try and avoid them but for some odd reason they love challenging Atem to different kinds of games (they always lose though), we try to keep Ryou away from them as much as possible. As for the Kaiba brothers let's just say that we prefer the younger brother Mokuba. Mokuba has Black hair and unlike his brother is kind and caring. Seto Kaiba has brown hair and only seems to have respect for Atem; he is getting better though (although he does still treat Joey like a dog). I think it's a mixture of Mokuba and Atem's determination as well as his new girlfriend Kisara. Kisara is actually from Egypt and she's a very kind yet strong soul. She has light blue hair and is about the only person (apart from Mokuba at times) who can boss Kaiba around. They have known each other for a few years now but have only been going out for the last 6 months._

_ Speaking of Kisara and Egypt that reminds me about our Egyptian friends (I can't believe I almost forgot about them). You remember Mana and Mahad; they were best friends with Atem before he moved out here. Anyway Mana and Mahad have been going out for 2 ½ years now, Mahad has been training to become a magician (he's very good and recently Mana has become is assistant (only for the last months). Thanks to Mana and Mahad we've become close friends with the Ishtar family Marik, Ishizu and Odion. Ishizu is best friends with Kisara, when Kaiba found out about this he was very upset (something about being friends with a bunch of geeks) but he has gotten over it finally. Marik has light blonde hair and has become best friends with the Bakura brothers, his older sister Ishizu has black hair as well as Odion (he's their older adoptive brother) but he also has the top half shaved._

_ I think that about concludes our list of friends. I think it's about time I told you about Atem, he's changed a lot since then you know. When I last told you about Atem we were still just friends, now we are officially a couple. I love how his hair is so unique with its multi-colour of blonde, black and magenta, I love his deep violet eyes and he is now taller than me (finally, took him long enough, lol) and now stands at 5'10. I've come to believe he is my soul mate, someone out there sent him to be my soul mate in the disguise of my best friend. I love everything about him; his confidence, courage, his deep voice that puts you under his spell, the way he sees the best in everyone (including Kaiba), and most importantly the way he truly listens to me (one would include my endless friendship speeches to that list as well)._

_ I'm lucky to have so many great friends and a wonderful boyfriend, and I know majority of them would roll their eyes at this but it's true. We've devolved a really close bond friendship with each other, there is nothing we wouldn't do for one another (perhaps with the exception of Kaiba), and we would even go to hell and back together. No matter how hard things get or how far away someone is, we know that we are not alone and never will be, for we are best friends forever. This is where I sign out diary as I can her Dyani coming up the stairs, until next time._

_ Love __Téa._

Téa closed her diary and put it along with her pen on her bedside table just as Dyani entered her room with a tray of food. Dyani had brought up several pieces of fruit such as sliced apples, oranges and pears, and in a bowel she had sliced up a banana and had put sprinkles on it. Dyani had also brought her sister a glass full of orange juice as well as a bottle of water.

"Here you go little sis, hope you're hungry," she said as she placed the tray on Téa's lap before leaving the room.

When most people got sick they were made chicken soup or some other kind of soup but not Téa. When she was sick she couldn't stomach to eat much and fruit would be what she would want, fruit also helped her stomach feel better. She finished of her food, drank her juice and some of her water before lying back down and falling asleep. She dreamt that she was dancing at some big concert and all her friends were in the crowed watching her.

Téa was still asleep when her mother got home at 5:30pm. She remained asleep until 7:20pm when she had to get up to use the bathroom. By Saturday afternoon Téa was feeling so much better that after a quick shower she spent the rest of the afternoon down stairs watching movies with her sister. Since Téa was eating proper food again and was almost back to her old self her mother took her and Dyani shopping on the Sunday. When they got home they had many bags filled with clothes, accessories, shoes, books, fabric (for Dyani's latest project) and a few other bits and bobs. Later that night Téa wrote another entry in her diary about the last few days as well as some of their 'adventures' they have had including meeting the creator of Dual Monsters and how Atem is still the reigning King of Games.

On Monday morning Téa woke up early to have a shower, she put on her school uniform before making her way down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she reached the kitchen she could see her mother and sister already at the table and there was a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs waiting for her. Once she was finished she cleared away the table she bid her mother and sister farewell as she grabbed her school bag and walked out the door, it was 5 blocks from her house to Atem's and she wanted them to be at school early for once.

Roughly 5 blocks away Atem was slowly getting up out of bed after the 6th time his grandfather had to tell him, he really wasn't a morning person these days. Atem slowly dragged himself out of bed and down the hallway to the bathroom; he took a quick shower before dressing and making his way to the kitchen table. His grandfather had a bowl of cereal waiting for him; however before he could even finish his second mouth full there was a knock at the door. Solomon Muto left his bowl in the sink to see who was at the door. Truth us he already knew who it was as she stopped by every morning to work with his grandson to school.

"Good morning Téa," Solomon greeted her as he opened the door and beckoned her to come inside.

"Morning Mr Muto, is Atem ready yet?"

"Just finishing off his breakfast," he said as he led her into kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen Atem was just finishing the breakfast dishes. He crabbed his school bag from the living room bid his grandfather goodbye and made of the door. Before he even reached the door his grandfather called out to him with a bag in his hand.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he held out Atem's lunch.

"What would I do without you?" he said sheepishly and a little red in the face. Solomon just shook his head as the two teenagers once again left for school.

The two teenagers managed to make it to school just as the bell rang indicating the start of the school day. "Atem, Téa over here." Joey shouted from their usual seats, as if they didn't sit there every day.

"Hey Joey, what's up?"

"Haven't you heard; Mrs Duncan is away for the next 2 weeks?"

"One we just got here so no we haven't and two why." Téa all but shouted at him.

Joey blushed a little at that before explaining "Apparently Mrs D is getting married so were getting a substitute."

Just then a young woman with dark blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. "Good morning every one, my name is Cate Wilson but please call Miss Cate. I will be taking over for Mrs Duncan for the next two weeks and hope we can get to know one another during that time. Now first things first, let's start with the roll call." She took out a pen and folder from her desk draw; she flipped the folder open and began call out people's names. "All right now just either call out yes or present once I've called your name, as well as raise your hand so I know who each of you are. Ok Kaito Bakura, Ryou Bakura _twins I see_, Demi Blake, Tina Cohan, Duke Devlin _is that a die in his ear_, Téa Gardner, Scott Heath, Michaela James, Riley Lynch, Rydel Lynch _twins again; at least they're easy to tell apart_, Dean Mitchell, Atem Muto _is that magenta in his hair_, Jade Nicholls, Ashleigh O'Donnell, Katie Pauline, Leonardo Rae, Axl Ross, Tristan Taylor, Joseph Wheeler and Levi William."

Once she ticked of all their names she took another look over the students, the Bakura brothers were already silently arguing over something, the boy with the die in his ear had begun to play with some dice on his desk, the Lynch siblings couldn't sit still and three of the girls Jade, Ashleigh and Katie had started up a not so quiet conversation. She took another look around the students before her eyes settled on the Bakura brothers, the one with what she thought looked like bunny ears in his hair gave her a devilish grin. She turned her attention back to her notes _this is going to be a long day _she glanced back up and the boy with bunny ears was still grinning at her _this is definitely going to be a long day _she thought.

Miss Cate was about a second away from addressing the class again when there was a knock at the door before a middle aged woman walked into the room and headed for the teacher's desk. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I was hoping I could see Miss Gardner for a bit to discuss options for next year." She whispered before going to wait in the hallway.

"Miss Gardner the career adviser would like to have a word with you." She waited until Téa had closed the door behind her before addressing the class on what their morning task was.

Once Téa was in the hallway the careers adviser introduced herself. "Morning Téa, I don't know if you know me are not but I'm Mrs Rae and this morning I was hoping we could discuss your plans for next year." With that she led the way to her office where Téa spent the next 45 minutes telling her about her plans to attend a dance school in New York. When they had finished Mrs Rae sent her back to class and asked her to send Joseph to her office.

* * *

I was planning on ending this with the teacher's thoughts but I kept going. What do you think so far? We'll start getting more into it in the next chapter, each chapters title will come from a line within the chapter, let's see who can spot them. Don't forget to review, as they feed the muse.


End file.
